


You're Perfect the Way You Are

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eating Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of body shaming, mentions of bulimia, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org</p><p>"I'd love either Dean Ambrose or Dolph Ziggler for this - but whoever it is, their friends/teammates(/lover if you want) should be extremely supportive and comforting toward them, I'm just looking for some fluff honestly. Could also involve slow, loving body worship sex if you want to go there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect the Way You Are

“Yeah Ro, i’ll be right there!” Dean says, walking down the hallway towards the locker room. He passes by the bathroom when he hears the sound of someone whimpering softly. Part of him wants to keep going, he’s got enough of his own problems, but another, bigger, part wants to find out who it is and what’s going on.

He pushes the door open and doesn’t see anybody, but he hears the cries coming from the largest of the stalls. He walks up to the front of it, pressing a hand to the door.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“Go away.” comes the response, voice thick from crying and he realizes that it’s Dolph.

“Zigs, buddy it’s Dean. Open up.”

“GO AWAY!” 

Dean sighs “Not until you open this door. Something’s obviously bothering you or you wouldn’t be sitting in a bathroom stall bawling your eyes out.”

He hears a sniffle, and the unmistakeable sound of a lock coming undone. He gives the door a gentle push and it opens, revealing Dolph, curled up in a ball in the corner.

Dean has the brief thought of that probably not being very sanitary, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s clear Dolph is extremely upset about something, and Dean’s not a dick who jokes about shit or makes snide comments when it’s a serious situation.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, closing and locking the door behind him. He walks over and kneels next to Dolph.

Dolph just continues sobbing and Dean’s worried he’s gonna make himself sick. 

“Shhhh. Relax or you’re gonna upset your tummy.” Dean says, realizing after the fact that he sounds incredibly stupid.

Finally, Dolph relaxes a little and instinctively reaches for Dean.

Dean grabs him, eyes widening when he realizes how light the other boy is, and pulls him into his lap.

“Can you tell me why you were crying now?”

“‘m fat.” Dolph says and Dean shakes his head, wondering if he heard right. 

“What did you say?” 

Fresh tears stream down Dolph’s cheeks “ ‘m fat.”  
Dean uses the pads of the his thumbs to wipe away the tears “ No you’re not. Who told you that?”

“Barrett.” Dolph says and Dean sees red, who the fuck does Barrett think he is?

“when did he say that?” 

“couple months ‘go” Dolph says.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been feeling like this for a couple months and nobody noticed.” Dean pleads and Dolph shakes his head, bursting into tears again. “Dolph. Please tell me you haven’t been hurting yourself over this.”

Dolph doesn’t respond, at least not to him. Instead mumbling “Need to get skinny” over and over again under his breath.

“Dolph. I need to ask you a serious question okay? And you need to be honest.” Dean says and Dolph nods apprehensively.

“Have you been making yourself sick after you eat?” 

Dolph lets out a shaky sob, nodding.

Dean’s worst fear is confirmed then, the older boy is bulimic. 

His heart breaks, and so will Barrett’s neck when he’s through with him.

“Look at me.” Dean says, gently lifting the blondes head. “You are perfect okay? You’re not fat and i’m gonna fucking murder Barrett for telling you you are.”

Dolph continues sobbing and Dean stands up, holding the other boy in his arms and walking out the door. He’s greeted by a slightly irritated Roman and he’s preparing for the lashing he’s gonna get for taking so long, but Roman’s eyes soften slightly when he sees the blonde curled into Dean’s chest, sobbing and gasping for breath.

“Is he alright?” Roman asks, genuinely concerned.

Dean shakes his head “Hell fucking no he’s not alright. Can you hold him for a minute? I need to go beat a bitch.”

Roman takes Dolph out of his arms, “Don’t do anything stupid! I don’t have money to bail you outta jail…again.”

Dean doesn’t hear him, already halfway down the hall looking for a certain englishman.

-

“HEY!” Dean calls out when he sees Barrett walking towards the locker room. “Stop right fucking there.”

Barrett turns and rolls his eyes “What do you want? Lost your way to the asylum?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Calling Dolph fat. What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“He fucking is, talk about truffle shuffle.” Barrett says laughing, and Dean punches him right in that fucked up nose of his. 

“You’re a fucking prick and I hope you rot in hell.” Dean says, flexing his hand and turning away, leaving Barrett there with a broken nose, bloody and stunned. 

-

Dean goes back over and instantly Dolph reaches for him. He takes the smaller boy out of Roman’s arms and cradles him against his chest.

“Let’s go. He’s gonna be staying with us for now, I don’t want him alone while he’s so upset.”

Roman nods “I was gonna say the same thing, if we left him alone and he hurt himself I’d never be able to forgive myself.”

They walk out the door, Roman getting in the drivers seat and Dean climbing into the back with Dolph.

“So who did you fuck up this time?”

Dean growls “Barrett.”

“He’s the reason for this?” Roman says, gesturing to Dolph who’s no longer sobbing, but is now whimpering.

Dean nods “I’ll explain later maybe, I want to ask him and make sure it’s okay for me to tell you. It’s kind of a personal thing and I don’t want to upset him anymore.”

Roman nods “Understandable.” He says, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

-  
Dean carries Dolph into the hotel while Roman checks in and gets the room keys, they head upstairs and Dean sits on the bed with Dolph in his lap. He can tell the smaller boy is getting sleepy, which is understandable considering he’d spent the last hour or so crying his eyes out.

“Dean?” Roman says, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking we can let him use the shower first, poor thing looks exhausted.”

Dean nods, gently rubbing Dolph’s back. “Hey buddy, you wanna use the shower first?” he says, making a move to put Dolph on the bed next to him.

The second he’s out of Dean’s arms, Dolph begins to sob and reaches desperately for Dean. Dean pulls him back up into his lap and rocks him.

“shh. you’re alright.” Dean says. “I know you don’t want to do much right now but you need a shower, you’re covered in sweat.”

“Will-Will you shower with me?” Dolph asks, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.

Dean takes a deep breath at that. “I mean. If you’re sure. Or you could take a bath and i’ll help you wash.”

Dolph sniffles. “Okay.”

-

After their shower Dean gets Dolph changed into some sweatpants and a tshirt, and pulls on his own pair of sweats.

“Dean?” Dolph says once they’re laying on the bed.

“Yeah bud?”

Dolph sniffles “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean says, smiling “You shouldn’t be sitting here crying because of some asshole, and i’m so sorry he hurt you.”

“Me too.” Roman says, coming from the bathroom. “I know the three of us aren’t exactly close but still, nobody deserves to feel like they’re not good enough. whether that’s for your weight, height, personality, anything.”

Dolph sniffles again and Dean wipes away his tears. “Please promise us you’re going to try and stop binging and purging. Okay? We’re not saying it to make you feel bad or control you, we just don’t want you to make yourself sick.”

“I-I promise i’ll try.” Dolph says and Dean smiles.

“Good. And we promise to be there for you if you start feeling bad about yourself again.”

Roman nods, “Yeah. You’re family now, and we take care of our family.”

Dolph smiles, curling up against Dean. He opens his mouth to say something, but his eyelids droop and he falls asleep in Dean’s arms.

Roman turns out the light and climbs in the other side of the bed, arm protectively wrapped around Dolph’s waist.

Dean’s the last to fall asleep, looking over at his best friend and his newest friend. He swears to himself he’s never gonna let anyone talk bad about either of them again.


End file.
